If I Jumped Off the Brooklyn Bridge, Tell Me Would You Still Follow Me
by Reader's Inflammation
Summary: Imagine that person A of your OTP is suicidal.


If I Jumped Off the Brooklyn Bridge, Tell Me Would You Still Follow Me? (3 Doors Down)

* * *

Cecil carefully pulled himself onto the railing. First, sitting. Then, he stood and swung his leg over, successfully making it to the other side. He kept holding on for dear life, which was ironic considering that he was about to jump off.

Slightly shaking in the light wind, Cecil cautiously removed one hand from his vice-like grip on the railing and brought it to his face to wipe away a few tears that had streaked down his cheeks. When he almost lost his balance, Cecil's hand flew back to the rail. He huffed at his own cowardice.

Closing his eyes, Cecil slowly took the hand away from the rail again, letting it drop to his side. Just as he was working up the courage to remove the other hand and let the wind push him into oblivion, he heard a car pull over next to where he was.

 _But it's past midnight. Who would be out driving this late?_ Cecil thought as he turned around slightly, just enough to see the person get out of the car. He could just barely make out the silhouette of a man in the dark. He was cautiously approaching Cecil, who was standing stone still against the railing.

"Sir?" the man called to him. When he stepped underneath the dim streetlight hanging off of the bridge, Cecil could see his face, albeit it was filled with shadows.

"Hi," the stranger said. "I'm Carlos. I'm new in town; just got in, actually. Such a long drive."

Cecil just stared at him. Carlos spoke again.

"What's your name?"

Cecil took a deep breath and told Carlos his name.

"Hi Cecil," Carlos said. "I was wondering, since I'm new and everything and I haven't really met anyone yet, could you show me around? Popular food places, stuff like that?"

Cecil just stared at Carlos. He was kind of in the middle of something.

"Um," Cecil said aloud, subconsciously bringing his hand back to grip the railing. Carlos stepped forward again.

"Please, Cecil," Carlos said, now sounding incredibly sad. "I really need you to not jump. Please."

Cecil was stunned. "Why?" he asked.

Carlos took another small step forward, and told him, "Because I wouldn't be able to live if you jump."

"What? You just met me."

"I did. And I like you. That's why, if you jump, I'm going to jump in after you."

Cecil didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. Carlos kept talking.

"Please, Cecil. Help me by helping yourself." Carlos took another step forwards so that he closed the space between him and the railing, and he held out his hand. Cecil looked at it before looking back at Carlos's face. Turning away from Carlos, Cecil looked down off the side of the bridge. Suddenly, jumping did not seem like a good idea, as it had been just a few minutes ago.

Cecil carefully sat back on the railing and swung his legs back over and jumped down. Carlos put his hands onto his shoulders, steadying him. Cecil was shaking slightly, so Carlos walked him over to the passenger's seat of his car and placed his own jacket over Cecil's shoulders.

Then, Cecil slid into the car and Carlos buckled his seatbelt. The latter walked around and sat in the driver's seat, and then he brought Cecil back into town without a single word spoken between them on the ride there.

* * *

"So, where do you live?" Carlos asked as they pulled into the center of town, right near the Ralph's grocery store.

Carlos shook his head slightly as Cecil gave him the address of his apartment complex. "Uh, and where . . . where would that be? Sorry, I don't know any of the streets yet."

Cecil looked over at the flustered man driving and gave a small smile before telling him to turn up ahead and giving directions as they drove along. Cecil went on even as he leaned his head on the window and closed his eyes.

Looking over at his passenger, Carlos had a slight frown on his face. He was worried for Cecil. What could have made his life so miserable that he had decided to end it?

* * *

Imagine that person A of your OTP is suicidal. They are about to jump off a bridge or something when person B notices them and climbs over next to them. Person B convinces them not to take their life by saying that if person A jumped, they would jump after them, because they can't live in a world without person A.

(Bonus points if this is the first time your OTP meets).


End file.
